Coqueteo, risas, salida y un hombre
by Kuroko Lioncourt
Summary: Post-guerra. Temari queda con la responsabilidad de revisar el papeleo mientras Gaara esté grave. Un aviso y luego una visita. Shikamaru sigue siendo un enano. Y un hombre. ShikaTema.


**Los médicos se movían de aquí para allá gritando instrucciones y recibiendo gritos de vuelta, transpirando, con el temor de no ser lo suficientemente rápidos como para salvar a los ninjas de las diferentes aldeas congregadas.** Y es que la Guerra Ninja no sólo había hecho que cientos murieran, sino que a diferencia de las otras, esos cientos fueron llorados por todos, símbolos de la comunión y el entendimiento que nació a partir de la lucha contra Madara. Esa no fue una guerra donde aldeas se enfrentaban a otras aldeas por poder, para demostrar su supremacía hasta que llegara otra y la quitara de su puesto. No. Fue una lucha por la supervivencia, por la vida, por el mundo que conocían y que tanto había amado y odiado, fue una lucha por la libertad que tanto peligraba.

Las múltiples aldeas se habían unido como nunca lo habían hecho antes, y por un enemigo en común. Muchos dirían, cuando la situación se hubiese tranquilizado, la gran ironía que desprendía todo el asunto Madara y Ojo de Luna: había sido gracias a él y a su plan de control absoluto lo que disminuiría lo que tanto quería eliminar, y podía augurarse que pasarían mucho tiempo antes que un conflicto volviese estallar.

Mientras tanto, Temari aún no podía sentir paz después de la victoria.

Sentada como estaba, con un brazo vendado debido a un último y desesperado ataque hecho por su gran abanico el cual le rompió el brazo en tres partes, vio la llegada de Matsuri, cuyos jóvenes ojos mostraban la dureza adquirida por la guerra, por la experiencia de comprobar en sus propias carnes la crudeza de lo que significaba la guerra.

-Temari-sama, ese chico sombra de Konoha quiere verla -le anunció, sonriendo levemente. Temari se levantó y Matsuri hizo el amago de ayudarla, siendo rechazada-. Matsuri, estoy bien, él puede pasar.

Matsuri asintió dócilmente y se fue rápidamente. A los pocos segundos, Shikamaru Nara entró a la estancia donde estaba la rubia, viendo la cantidad de papeles que estaban desperdigados por el suelo y mesas.

Ante su silenciosa curiosidad, Temari contestó:

-Gaara todavía sigue grave, por lo que me estoy encargando de ciertos papeleos. Es bueno que no sean muchos.

-Gaara es fuerte.

Temari sonrió con cariño.

-Sí. Realmente nos sorprendió a todos que la arena hubiese actuado de tal forma, metiéndose en su cuerpo para frenar a esos palos que absorben chakra, creo. Es un milagro que no le hayan tocado el corazón.

-Algo escuché sobre eso. Espero que se recupere pronto; toda la tensión que estás acumulando hasta ahora desaparecería -comentó Shikamaru, mirándola directamente. Luego desvió su vista al brazo-. ¿Te duele?

-Sabes de lo que estoy hecha. Esto no es nada. De hecho, es muy poco comparado con muchos ninjas -su mirada se oscureció por un momento, y se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Shikamaru en su hombro.

-Eso no es verdad. Si hubieses resultado más herida, Kankuro habría tenido que ocupar tu lugar, siendo algo dudoso debido a que no sabría decir si él pueda ocupar un timbre correctamente. Seguramente se pondría la tinta en la cara -rebatió muy seriamente.

Temari echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas. Una risa que le resultó confortante, y sintió como si un pequeño peso se esfumara de sus hombros.

-Es lo más probable -se limpió una lagrimilla con el brazo sano-. Aunque supongo que no has venido para hablar de la falta de habilidades burocráticas de mi hermano.

Shikamaru se permitió encogerse de hombros.

-Tengo tiempo libre.

-¿Y?

-Es problemático tener tiempo libre -Temari se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado sin escuchar esa frase. Cuando eran pequeños, o no tan pequeños. Esos tiempos anteriores que parecen lejanos como la raíz de un árbol milenario. Cuando no eran más que chicos en un pasillo de hospital. Cuando se dieron cuenta que el tiempo había salido corriendo y ya no eran más críos. Donde el tiempo los premió con responsabilidades. Tantas cosas habían pasado y ahí estaban ellos dos. Conversando nuevamente.

-¿Ya no es necesaria tu alegre presencia?

-No, ya no. No tanto. Quería pasar por acá y ver si era cierto lo que decían -dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa maliciosa, acercándose.

-¿Qué dicen?

-Que la distinguida Temari, hermana del honorable Quinto Kazekage, pasa sus días suspirando por un shinobi.

Ahora Temari se permitió levantar las cejas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más dicen?

-Que ha tardado dos veces más del tiempo requerido en rellenar un par de formularios, debido a que tanto en tanto se quedaba mirando con los ojos perdidos en busca de su hombre.

-¿Y cómo dicen que es ese hombre para que yo ande gastando tiempo en él?

-Alto, inteligente, distinguido, osado... -enumeró Shikamaru- con una habilidad fuera de lo común y muy encantador...

Temari rió nuevamente con ganas ante el innegable descaro del menor-: Diles que les faltó agregar: presumido, sabelotodo, enano y tan perezoso como una piedra incrustada en el mar.

Nuevamente, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, como si eso no fuese cosa suya y miró apreciativamente a la mujer que tenía frente suyo.

-No soy un enano. Soy más alto que tú.

-Siempre serás un enano para mí, Shikamaru.

-Al menos aceptarás salir conmigo a comer algo, Temari.

Ella se preguntó en qué momento él se convirtió en un hombre capaz de coquetear. Habría que cuestionarle y de paso tomarle el pelo si cabía la posibilidad.

-Tú pagas.

Temari se paró del asiento dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Y déjame decirte que no he comido casi nada. Tengo un hambre feroz.

Shikamaru masculló sobre que quedaría en bancarrota.

-¿Qué es eso, Shikamaru? ¿No habían dicho que ese hombre es encantador?

-Creo que no les escuché bien -Y recibió la mano que le tenía Temari.

**FIN.**

**·**

_Me disculpo por el OoC. Quería escribir algo post-guerra o algo así como esto pero no y me imagino a Shikamaru así coqueteando y a Temari siguiéndole el juego. Ay qué es linda ella. ¡Gracias por leer! Si hay algún problema de redacción, discúlpenme también. Y luego recordé que existe algo llamado CONCEJO que tuvo que haber salido por aquí XD_

_Ahora, Pancha, sabes que esta historia va para ti. Siéntete la raja contigo porque yo no escribo esto XD el fic de Naruto y Tsunade también está en proceso velocidad caracol. IT'S SOMETHING PANCHA, este fic y el otro, y este fic no tuvo cuchicuchi amorcito te amo, porque es hétero y durururuú eso shao._


End file.
